Date With An Angel
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: Is Angela really falling for Jacob? Thanks for all the reviews!
1. The Night

The Net: "Date With An Angel": _The Night_

            Angela slumped in a kitchen chair after getting home late one night when suddenly, she felt someone begin to rub her shoulders. She looked up into Jacob's eyes sparkling down at her. 

            "Hey."

            "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

            "Oh well, you know…. I figured that you might want some company. You look wiped."

            "I am. That feels good. Thanks."

            "You're welcome." Jacob smiled. 

            _You know, it would be nice to have him around here more often. Should I grant his earlier wish to move in with me? Angela thought as she began to relax under Jacob's hands working on her shoulders. __I just don't know what to do. He certainly is trying hard to get me to change my mind. Just like him. I bet he planned this to try and impress me into altering my decision. I think I should just grant him his wish. But I'm not sure. What would happen if I did?_

"Jacob, I've changed my mind," she told him.

            "Changed your mind? About what?"

            "You can move in."

            To her surprise, he didn't jump up and down and scream and shout for joy like she thought he would have. 

            "Hey, thanks! Man, you don't know how bad that tiny dorm room is! I'm lucky I've got my stuff in my car right now, out front."

            "You mean your car is in my driveway?"

            "Yes. Boy, you must be really tired if you didn't even recognize my car out there. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep?"

            "Why?"

            "You have work tomorrow and you're tired and it's almost midnight."

            "Yeah, well don't forget you've got classes tomorrow too."

            "I know," he said, going out to get his things from the car. 

            _What am doing? Angela asked herself when he was gone. _I can't help it. I think I've always wanted to say yes. __

            Jacob came back in. "I'll take the couch," he said, promptly dumping his bags there. "Now, you are going upstairs and I'm not going to see you until the sun comes up. OK?" He took hold of her shoulders and directed her to the stairs. 

            "Sure, whatever…."

            Half asleep, she went up to bed. She brushed her teeth and put on an extra long t-shirt and climbed into bed. She laid there for a while with her eyes closed, but she couldn't sleep. She'd been having the same problem for several nights now, ever since he'd first asked if he could move in with her. Just knowing that he was nearby kept her awake at night. The only problem this time, which made it worse, was the fact that Jacob was even closer than before. He was downstairs! In her own house!

            It was around three in the morning when she finally decided to get up. _  She quickly put on a pair of dirty jeans, a t-shirt, socks and sneakers and went downstairs. As quietly as possible, she crossed the kitchen floor and left through the front door. She shivered in the cold wind. _

            _I should have brought a jacket. But it's too late now. I'm not going back to risk being caught. Ha! Being caught! It's not like he's my father or something! I mean, he's younger than me, for heaven's sakes! Still, for some reason, I don't want him to know I'm up, though I don't know why. Angela walked down the street to nowhere in particular. __Now what am I going to do? Everything in her mind was severely muddled. Soon she found herself walking along the path that led to the dormitories at Jacob's college. __Why am I here? I don't want to be here. She shook her head and left the campus to wander around for awhile. _

            "Care for some company?" Angela whipped around to see Jacob standing behind her. 

            "What are you doing?"

            "I saw you leave the house so I just wondered where you were going. Now I know."

            _Great, just what I needed, she thought. __I wanted to get away from him, to run away, and here he is. Now what do I do? Why did I give in to him? Why?           Jacob took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. _Give in……give in……to HIM.__

"Couldn't sleep huh? I couldn't either. A nice walk was a good idea…"

            "Jacob," Angela turned to face him. She had a serious look on her face. "Please, just shut up." She took a deep breath as Jacob stopped talking to look at her. "Just shut up… and kiss me."

            He put his arms around her. "I'd be glad to…" Their lips met in a long, slow, soft kiss.

            "Thanks, I needed that," Angela said when they finally pulled apart. 

            There was something in his eyes, something that wouldn't let her eyes leave his. She couldn't tell what it was, but something was there, drawing her to him. Their lips met again, in another long, slow, soft kiss. 

They sat down on a nearby bench and were quiet for awhile. __

"I don't know what to say. I'm……I'm sorry about……." she tried to say something.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry."

"I don't? But I was such a fool. I…."

"Look, if you're a fool than that makes me a fool too. Besides, I've been one for a lot longer than you so I really know what being a fool is like."

"What? I don't get it?"

"What I mean is that I've been waiting for you to do that for a VERY long time!"

"You mean it?"

"If I didn't, would I have just told you that?"

"Yes. Just to make me feel better."

"Oh! Were you not feeling OK? I'll have to fix that!"

Jacob put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Angela rested her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Rather than wake her, Jacob picked her up and carried her back to the house, up the winding staircase and laid her, gently, on her own bed. He gave her a quick kiss and whispered "good night" before he went back to bed himself. 

To be continued…


	2. The Next Day

The Net: "Date With An Angel": _The Next Day_

The next thing Angela knew, she was waking up in her own bed and sunlight was streaming in through her window. _How did I get here? She looked around her. Jacob was leaning on the door frame of her room and he was already dressed for the day. He walked over to her. _

            "I'm leaving now, OK?" 

            "Where are you going?" 

            "I've got classes, remember?" he leaned over and gave her a short kiss. "And don't forget, you've got to be at work in an hour."

            "OH MY GOD!!!!!" Angela bolted out of bed. "One hour?!?!"

Jacob smiled as he left her room. When she was sure he was gone, she fell back on her bed. _What happened last night? I can't remember anything! Suddenly, it all came back to her in a rush. _We actually KISSED!!!!! Our first kiss! I can't believe it! I've always dreamed it would happen like that! I……I……we……him……and me……we……KISSED!!!! _It ran through her mind again and again and again, just like a broken record. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later in between  two of Jacob's computer classes he called CIC headquarters to see if Angela had actually gotten to work. Her boss, Walter, answered the phone.

            "Hi, Wally, is Angela there?"

            "No. I haven't seen her all day. I tried to call her, but she won't answer her phone. Do you know where she might be?"

            Jacob smiled to himself. "Yeah, I bet I do. And if I'm right, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

            "Why? What's going on?"

            "I have a feeling she's just plain IN LOVE."      

            "What?!"

            "I'll check on her during my lunch hour after my next class. Don't worry. I'm sure she's just fine. Do you need me for anything since she's not there?"

            "No, no, I'm fine. Thanks for the call, Jacob," he made it sound like he was blaming Jacob for everything.

            "Oh sure! No praw!" Jacob hung up and went to his next class.

            Afterwards, he left for Angela's. He opened the front door and went inside. "Angel!" he called out. There was no answer. He went through the first floor. No one was there. He climbed the winding staircase where he found her still lying on her bed. Her eyes were wide open and she appeared to be staring at the ceiling. Jacob waved his hand over her eyes, but she didn't respond.  He felt for a pulse wondering for a second……if maybe…….something had happened to her and…maybe she was…..His mind switched back to the night before for just a second, remembering that kiss……He found a very rapid pulse. Her heart was beating nearly a mile a minute! She began to breathe heavily.  "Angel. Angel!" Still, there was no response. "What do I do now?" he asked himself out loud.

            Suddenly, he remembered a fairy take he had heard when he was little. He didn't hesitate before leaning over to give her a quick kiss. It worked. Angela's eyes blinked and she turned her head to look at him. She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, as she looked up into his eyes. 

            "Jacob……" he voice was slightly weak. 

            There was something in her eyes, something drawing him to her, something that told him, he had his Angel. She was his, and he was hers. They would be together…..forever…………………………………..

The End

(note: the word "praw" used here, is the 'cool' way of saying "problem," I've learned.)


End file.
